Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) seeks funding for an Institutional Clinical and Translational Science Awiard (CTSA). This opportunity comes at a pivotal phase in VCU's growth and development as a premier biomedical research institution and coincides with significant institutional commitment and direction recommended by the Board of Visitors. To accomplish the goals of the CTSA initiative, VCU has established a comprehensive matrix center, the Center for Clinical and Translational Research (CCTR). The CCTR willfacilitate the development of new partnerships and new initiatives that will extend our research base of federal, private, and industry sponsored awards. Our already strong research program will be encouraged and abetted by a cultural transformation to support translational science and an influx of newly recruited multi-disciplinary investigators. The CCTR leverages substantial existing resources to encourage and support novel research methodologies at VCU. Emphasis is placed on three areas of research strength;namely substance abuse, women's health and rehabilitation science. Pilot funds will be awarded to support innovation and community engagement research in these areas. Architecture for a Clinical and Translational Data Environment, an enterprise data warehouse, and a collaborative web portal to facilitate data sharing across VCU, VCU Health System (VCUHS), other CTSA sites and national research networks has been developed A Research Incubator provides biostatistical support, facilitates research, encourages research in research ethics and provides guidance in regulatory issues. Strategies to enhance research subject participation, facilities for the conduction of human research, and access to the IVIid-Atlantic Twin Registry are described. Centralized management of and access to a rich array of research resources will be accomplished through the CCTR. Our students will enroll in trans-disciplinary educational cumcula which encourage team building including both a MS and a PhD in Clinical and Translational Science. CCTR will strengthen ties with our affiliates and community partners to make better use of their unique resources and respond to their needs.